


The only thing that matters

by WookiKun



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WookiKun/pseuds/WookiKun
Summary: Once upon a time in Ashland, there was a famous prophecy telling that if there were 2 Princes in this country one day, the whole country would be in danger.But fortunately, the Queen gave birth to a Prince and a Princess.Princess Ggu of Ashland is famous for her beauty, purity, and her love for flowers. Though no one has ever seen her face, all the Princes of neighboring Kingdoms want to marry her."Let me ask you first. We've been on more than three dates, and you've not bothered to tell me until then? Why?""I think it's very simple, my darling. I want you to be my King.""Oh, sweet Princess, would you care to be mine?"
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Constellations Fest for Pentagon





	The only thing that matters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all readers and special thanks to the admin of Constellation Fics Fest and the owner of this prompt. I'm not sure if the owner of this prompt is satisfied with my work, but I tried my best.

_ Once upon a time in Ashland, there was a famous prophecy telling that if there were 2 Princes in this country one day, the whole country would be in danger. _

_ But fortunately, the Queen gave birth to a Prince and a Princess. _

_ Princess Ggu of Ashland is famous for her beauty, purity, and her love for flowers. Though no one has ever seen her face, all the Princes of neighboring Kingdoms want to marry her. _

_ But no one ever recognizes the engagement of the two allying countries. The King of Ashland made a promise with his best friend. His best friend is the King of their neighboring country, Iceland. They made that promise as soon as they knew about her Majesty of Ashland is pregnant for the second time. They agreed that if the second Highness of Ashland is a Princess, she must be going to marry the Prince of Iceland at the age of 18. _

_ The whole Ashland Kingdom is so excited about the upcoming 18th birthday event of Princess Ggu though there is one month left. Princess Ggu always comes out of the Palace to meet the populace and gives flowers as presents on her birthday. Though she mostly covers her face with a veil, they all could tell that she is so pretty. _

_ Three weeks before her birthday, the two unexpected guests came to their Kingdom. One is the Crown Prince, and another is the Prince of Iceland. The visit of two Princes of Iceland somehow shocks his Majesty of Ashland. He forgot about the engagement promise. He shouldn't have agreed to that engagement in the first place. Now, he has no choice other than to give his daughter to the Crown Prince of Iceland. If not, there will be a war between the two allying Kingdoms. _

_ Hongseok and Wooseok, the two Princes of Iceland, were never interested in Princess Ggu. They came to Ashland because their parents urged them. Hongseok always tells his younger brother how he is attracted to the same gender. And as for Wooseok, he never thinks about getting married. But to keep the good relationship between the two Kingdoms, one of them must marry Princess Ggu. It would be more effective if that person is Hongseok. _

_ So as the older brother, Hongseok, decided to make a sacrifice. Even though he chose not to marry Princess Ggu, he needs to get married to some other girls in the future since he is the Crown Prince. But he took Wooseok with him with just a little hope of Wooseok being interested in Princess Ggu if he sees her. _

_ As soon as they arrived at the Palace of Ashland, the King and the Crown Prince welcomed them so warmly, and yet there's no trace of Princess Ggu, even just her shadow. But Hongseok didn't even care. All he can see is that the Crown Prince of Ashland is so cute. _

_ The King said that "Both of Your Highness can live here freely. We haven't told Princess Ggu about the engagement yet. It may take a while to explain to her about the situation since she is childish. Our Crown Prince will show you around the Palace. It would be great if you all are becoming best friends since we are going to be relatives soon." _

_ Jinho, the Crown Prince of Ashland, showed them around the Palace. Wooseok can feel the tension between his brother and the other. So he bid a farewell and gave those two some alone time. _

_ Wooseok wandered around the Palace, and something took his curiosity. There is a garden that is beautiful and wonderful. There are colorful flowers in the park. Wooseok wondered about the gardener who keeps that kind of wonderful garden. _

_ He does see the signboard telling him not to enter, but his curiosity wins, and he steps into the garden. As soon as he enters, he can smell the breeze that carries the scent of flowers. It is so refreshing. Wooseok likes the feeling. It's a feeling that he could never get in his Palace. _

_ It's been a week since they are here. Wooseok always comes to the garden, sits on the grass, and most of the time, he composes some poems because the feeling is right. _

_ One day while he is enjoying both the scenery and the refreshing feeling, he senses a touch on his shoulder. The tap is so gentle, and he quickly turns around to know who it is. _

_ And to his wonder, there is a young lady who smiles at him. She looks so ethereal. She is wearing a violet gown. Around her waist, there is a belt made with daisy flowers. And all of her accessories, such as necklaces, hand chains, etc., are made with flowers. That makes her look like a flower queen. Wooseok can feel his heart-melting for her, and he thought even Princess Ggu could not compare with her beauty though he has never seen Princess Ggu. _

_ While he is still immersing in his thoughts, a soft whispering comes out of her pretty lips. _

_ "What are you doing here? Didn't you see the signboard?" _

_ Though Wooseok did hear what she said, he immerses in his thoughts again about how her honey voice passed through his ears. _

_ The young lady seems impatient. She touched Wooseok's shoulder again and said, " Are you deaf?" _

_ Finally, Wooseok came to his senses. _

_ "Oh, no! I just wondered, are you the owner of this garden?" _

_ "No, I am just a gardener. Princess Ggu owns this garden. Who are you anyway?" _

_ Wooseok thought if he told her that he is a Prince, she would avoid him. _

_ "I am from Iceland. I came here with the Crown Prince and Prince. I am a servant of them." _

_ "Then how did you end up here alone? You should be by the side of your masters, shouldn't you?" _

_ "Both of them wandered around the Palace with the help of Crown Prince Jinho. So they don't need me at this moment." _

_ "Then why did you enter the garden? I think you know that this is a forbidden place." _

_ "It's been a week. I always come here. And I just wondered who keeps this garden to be very beautiful. But I didn't know that I could see the gardener in person." _

_ "Now that you see me, right? So, you can leave now." _

_ "Oh, I expect an invitation from you." _

_ "You are such an annoying person. Come with me. I'll take you to a place." _

_ The young lady leads the way. Wooseok follows her, and he knows that they are already at the innermost place of the garden. _

_ The young lady stopped and said, " We are here. Take a seat, and let's have some tea." _

_ They are now at the rest house of the garden. It's a cute bamboo rest house without walls. _

_ Wooseok has never seen a rest house like this before. That young lady always keeps showing something strange to him. _

_ Wooseok sat down and tasted the tea. _

_ "Well, since you are having tea with me, would you mind introducing yourself." _

_ "Oh yes, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Wooseok." _

_ " My name is Hyunggu. It's a bit boyish. So you can call me little Ggu or Ggu." _

_ "Ggu? Isn't that your Princess's name? Is she okay with that?" _

_ "She is so kind. She often calls me Ggu a lot. So you don't have to worry. You can call me Ggu if you want." _

_ "Oh, Okay." _

_ They talked a lot that day. Wooseok rarely talks to a stranger that much. That's so funny that he feels comfortable with her existence. That night, he thought about her the whole night. Mostly, the fact like her scent, her smile, her whisper, and her laughter. _

_ Another week passed away. Wooseok always wastes his time in the garden with Ggu. Hongseok is angry about his younger brother ignoring him. They still have no traces of Princess Ggu. But Wooseok thinks it doesn't matter for him. _

_ "What are you daydreaming about?" _

_ "Sorry, Ggu. I just pitied our Princes. They didn't get a chance to see Princess Ggu. It's already been two weeks." _

_ "Do you like Princess Ggu?" _

_ "Why would I? I've never seen her." _

_ "You know? Most of the men in the country and from neighboring countries want to marry her because of her fame." _

_ "I am not one of them!" _

_ "Then do you like me?" _

_ Wooseok didn't expect that question. It took him a while to gather his senses. _

_ "Of course, why wouldn't I?" _

_ "You are so childish. Are you going to say that I like you because I've already seen you?" _

_ "Why do you think like that?" _

_ "Hey, look at me. I'm not ready to confess my love to you yet. But you pushed me to do it. I like you. No, I love you. Don't ask me why. I still don't have the exact answer to that question. I just love the existence of you, and I think this is more than a good reason to love someone." _

_ "I like your answer. You've got a full mark!" _

_ "So, would you be my girlfriend?" _

_ There is no reply. Wooseok disappointed a bit until he felt a soft touch on his lips. Although their lips touched only for a few seconds, Wooseok could tell the sweetness of Ggu's pinkish lips that are never wearing lipstick.  _

_ "Of course, from now on, you are my one and only boyfriend!" _

_ "Ggu, I didn't intend to lie to you in the first place. I have something to admit." _

_ "Go ahead!" _

_ "I am the Prince of Iceland, the younger brother of Crown Prince, Hongseok. I hope you won't be angry with me." _

_ "Why would I? You are now telling me the truth. Instead of being angry, I have something important to ask you. If I lied to you something about me because I need to, would you be angry with me?" _

_ "I won't if you admit me in person just like how I did a few moments ago." _

_ "I hope I have that chance to tell you in person one day." _

_ They stared at each other for a long time, holding hands for the rest of the time, enjoying the time they shared. _

_ Life is something you will never know about what will happen next. _

_ Princess Ggu wants to marry Wooseok instead of Hongseok, and she also wants her brother and Hongseok to get married. Everyone agreed with her except Wooseok. Wooseok wants his brother to be happy. On the other side, he doesn't want to break up with Ggu. But he has no other choice. He wants to discuss it with Ggu but she never appears again. _

_ Wooseok is so sad. He keeps coming to the garden and finds a letter addressed to him. _

_ "To Wooseok, _

_ Do you remember when I asked you if I lied to you something about me because I need to, would you be angry with me? I hope you won't. _

_ I am your future bride, Princess Ggu. _

_ I noticed you as soon as you entered my garden. I don't know if I can say that love at first sight because I never trust that kind of thing. _

_ Though It took me a week to approach you, it's worth waiting. Before I came to you, I already knew who you are. _

_ At first, I was so afraid that you would be one of those who love me because of my famous beauty. _

_ But when you tell me that you love the existence of me, I'm sure I can never lose you no matter what. _

_ There's one more thing I have to admit. I am not a girl. No one knows that except my family. I didn't intend to lie to you about that. _

_ I was raised as a girl by my parents to counter bad luck. I don't mind living that way ever. I prefer to be soft. But it changed when I met you. I started to be afraid if you find out about that and hate me because I am such a fake. _

_ Now I gathered all my courage and told you about this. I don't have too much hope. You deserve a girl who can give you pleasure and children more than a fake like me. _

_ But if you still want me, let's meet at the same place. _

_ With all love, _

_ Hyunggu " _

_ Wooseok feels so confused. This is too much information for him. _

_ He knows he has to decide something. He thinks about why he loves Ggu. _

_ And now he has the exact answer. _

_ The next day, Wooseok comes to the garden. When he arrived, he saw a different Ggu, wearing an ethereal gown, a crown on his head. He looks so graceful like a Princess. Oh no, he is always a Princess, isn't he? _

_ "I have something left to tell you. Even though you've known I am not a girl, I can't live like a Prince or a boy. Can you accept that too?" _

_ "Let me ask you first. We've been on more than three dates, and you've not bothered to tell me until then? Why?" _

_ "I think it's very simple, my darling. I want you to be my King." _

_ "Oh, sweet Princess, would you care to be mine?" _

_ Ggu's smile is so bright. "Sure" _

_ Wooseok feels so much tension in his chest. He wants to kiss him so badly. He keeps staring at his lips. He doesn't even notice that he leans forwards to him.  _

_ But Hyunggu notices what Wooseok wants to do. So Hyunggu places his hands both around Wooseok's neck and pulls Wooseok closer. Wooseok hugs Hyunggu at his waist with one hand, and the other hand caresses Hyunggu's cheek. _

_ Wooseok keeps looking at Hyunggu towards the direction of his eyes and then to his lips, slowly tilts his head, and gives a peck on Hyunggu lips at first. Then he parts their lips and looks at Hyunggu again. Hyunggu seems to want more just like him. Wooseok leans towards Hyunggu again. This time he holds Hyunggu's head with one hand and presses his lips against Hyunggu's. He gives some more pecks and finally bites the lower lips of Hyunggu and places his tongue inside Hyunggu's mouth. _

_ They kept enjoying the kiss for a long time and now Wooseok is more than sure that he loves Hyunggu because it's Hyunggu and other facts don't matter to him. _


End file.
